


100 Things Team RWBY Is Forbidden From Doing AT Beacon Academy

by Bookworm16



Series: 100 Things the Students of Beacon Academy are FORBIDDEN from doing [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Humor, Story told by way of lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: It was an ordinary morning at Beacon Academy when Team RWBY woke up and saw a list taped to nearly every surface in their room.
Series: 100 Things the Students of Beacon Academy are FORBIDDEN from doing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553074
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. Ruby

It was an ordinary morning at Beacon Academy when Team RWBY woke up and saw a list taped to nearly every surface in their room. "What the-?" Yang said as she read the title.

"What's it say, Yang?" Ruby asked as she tried to read the title over her sister's shoulder.

Weiss grabbed one of the others around the room, "One-hundred things Team RWBY Is Forbidden From Doing At Beacon Academy. By: The entirety of the school. What utter nonsense! I've never done anything worth forbidding!" Weiss exclaimed, ignoring the disbelieving snort Yang gave in response.

"Well, we should probably find out what they want us to stop doing." Blake said.

Suddenly Ruby stopped trying to see over Yang's shoulder and was sitting on her bed with one of the lists, "OFFICIAL TEAM RWBY MEETING! We are not leaving this dorm until we've read through the whole list, or are late to class!" Ruby declared. Her friends just sighed good-naturedly and got comfortable. It was useless to argue with her when she got like this. "Hey look! They've even divided them by person!"

 **1\. Ruby is not allowed caffeine after 10p.m.**

_"I have one all-nighter studying for Oobleks test and suddenly I'm banned from coffee!" Ruby complained._

_"Sis, I think it's more because when people saw you the next morning, they accused us of hiding a Gremlin in our room." Yang managed to laugh out._

_Blake and Weiss shuddered at the memory. Ruby after an all-nighter with who-knows how much coffee in her system was a terrifying sight that they wouldn't soon forget._

**2\. Actually Ruby isn't allowed anything stronger than hot chocolate until she graduates!**

_"OH COME ON!"_

**3\. Ruby is not allowed to sneak drinks from Professor Oobleck's, Headmaster Ozpin's, or Professor Qrow's thermos/coffee cup/flask under ANY CIRCUMSTANCE**

_Ruby smirked. She could now confirm that Professor Oobleck ran on almost pure sugar, Ozpin definitely had more than just coffee in that cup, and that Qrow had lied to her about what was really in his flask. They were just upset that she also ended up switching what was in each one. The month of detention she got for it was so worth it._

**4\. Ruby is not to be left alone in the locker rooms when there are weapons present.**

_"Hey look Ruby! Uncle Qrow had this one carried over from Signal!" Yang laughed while Ruby pouted._

_"Do we even want to know?"_

_"No."_

**5\. Or anywhere when there are weapons present.**

**6\. Ruby is only allowed to work on Cresent Rose under the supervision of an authorized professor!**

Qrow IS NOT an authorized professor!

**7\. Ruby is not to be left unattended at a Dust Shop. For. Any. Reason.**

If I have to save you from one more Dust shop robbery, you won't be allowed outside of Beacon's walls until you are a full Huntress!

_"...How many times has that happened?" Blake asked, not really sure if she wanted to know._

_"It's better if you don't ask."Ruby replied._

**8\. Ruby is not allowed to crush the souls of her enemies.**

I don't care _how_ annoying they are Ruby. You can't kill Team CRDL!

**9\. Ruby is not allowed in the kitchen.**

**10\. Or anywhere that has cooking appliances.**

**11\. Ruby isn't allowed to be near cooking appliances in general.**

_"You explode ONE microwave and suddenly you're labeled a 'safety hazard' and a 'danger to society!'_

_"To be fair Ruby, that's because it was less... one microwave... and more all of them." Weiss tried to explain._

**12\. Ruby is not allowed to list Cresent Rose as an emergency contact.**

_"That's just rediculous! Ruby's...never...done...that...Oh my god you've done that."_

**13\. Ruby is not allowed to mix her own Dust cartridges.**

Beacon is _**STILL**_ paying for property damages.

**14\. Nor is she allowed to mix Dust without authorized supervision.**

Again Qrow _**IS NOT**_ authorized!

**15\. Ruby is not allowed to play matchmaker the students and faculty.**

Ruby seriously, PLEASE STOP.

**16\. Ruby is not allowed to tell students coming for the Vytal Festival that she is a demon child because she was born on Halloween.**

_"I haven't even done that yet!" Ruby complained._

_"But you were thinking about it!" Yang laughed._

**17\. Teachers are not to pair Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie together for ANY project!**

We can't afford it!

_"But we always have fun together!"_

_"Ruby I think that's the problem."_

**18\. Ruby is not allowed to use her younger age as a reason for not knowing how to act.**

We sent you through those specialty classes specifically so you couldn't Ms.Rose.

**19\. Ruby is not allowed to call herself 'Ruby Prime' to help avoid confusion in relation to her name and team.**

_"But it would save us so much time!"_

_ "NO RUBY! _

**20\. Ruby is not allowed to take down multinational criminal organizations by herself!**

Why is this even a thing we need to spell out?! You should know better! Just go to the police!

"And yet here we are." Blake said with a good-natured shake of her head. "One of these days Goodwitch is just going to lock you in here and throw away the key to keep you safe."

Ruby laughed, "She'd have to catch me first!"

"Would you please stop. We still have at least eighty more things to cover!" Weiss snapped.

"Sure Weiss. Why don't you read the next bit? It has your name on it." Yang said snickering.


	2. Weiss

Weiss glared at her name on the paper. "Weiss you can pout all you like, but you still have to read it!" Yang laughed.

"Fine!" Weiss snapped.

**21\. Weiss is not allowed to call Ruby a dolt.**

_"IT'S IN WRITING!" Ruby laughs. Weiss just rolls her eyes, her leader could be so immature._

**22\. Or anyone else for that matter.**

_"Now that's just unfair!" Weiss protests. "Some people deserve it!"_

_"Won't argue there."_

**23\. She cannot pick a fight over who should be leader.**

_"They've been writing this for a while."_

**24\. Weiss is not allowed to ice the floors over so that her enemies slip and break their necks.**

I don't care if Team CRDL _is_ your least favorite group. ATTEMPTED MURDER IS NOT OKAY!

**25\. Weiss is not allowed to start an underground Dust ring.**

_"Little late for that."_

**26\. She is not allowed to freeze people who call her 'Ice Queen.'**

Four cases of frostbite Ms. Schness. Four. In the last week.

_"They shouldn't call me that then._

**27\. Weiss is not allowed to give Ruby any more than five cookies per week.**

_"Why must they punish me too!" Ruby wails overdramatically to get Weiss to laugh. It works._

**28\. Weiss is no longer allowed into the kitchen.**

**29\. Weiss is not allowed to STAB OTHER STUDENTS WITH MYRTENASTER!**

**30\. THAT INCLUDES TRANSFERS!**

_"I still say that that Mercury kid was suspicious." Weiss defends, not even a little ashamed._

_"That doesn't mean you shishkabob him!" Yang laughs._

**31\. She is not allowed to intentionally start a fight over the correct way to pronounce: pasta, caramel, cotton candy, or any other variety of words.**

_Weiss smiled, that had been a good lunch._

**32\. Ms. Schnee is not allowed to call Professor Qrow 'the drunk one.'**

_"Am I wrong though?"_

**33\. Weiss is not allowed to smuggle stray pets into the dorms!**

_"Zwei isn't a stray!" Ruby exclaims._

**34\. Weiss is not allowed to bring large amounts of Dust with her where ever she goes.**

The school doesn't have that kind of insurance!

_"Yeah it's almost like they don't want another day like our first to happen." Weiss says sarcastically._

**35\. Weiss is not allowed to start a student rebellion that attempts to overthrow Professor Port.**

_"I still stand by that."_

**36\. NO SWITCHING THE COFFEE IN THE LOUNGE!**

That coffee is the only thing that gets some of us through the working day.

**37\. Weiss Schnee is not allowed to hunt down those who have wronged her and challenge them to a duel.**

**38\. Weiss is not allowed to use lightning Dust indoors.**

WHY is that even a thing we need to state Miss Schnee?

**39\. Weiss is not allowed to play roulette with other students.**

_"Why not? I always have fun!" Weiss complains._

_"Probably the number of students you sent to the infirmary when they lost."_

**40\. Weiss is not allowed to use her concerts as a cover while the rest of her team sneaks out of Beacon.**

"That's only like _half_ the concerts though!" Ruby laughs, thoroughly enjoying this.

"You're being ridiculous."

Yang stretches and nudges her partner's shoulder, "Well, who's ready for Blake's portion?"


	3. Blake

Blake sighed as she looked through her portion of the list. It could be worse.

Ruby was bouncing up and down in her seat, "Let's go let's go let's go!" Her teammates laughed at the childish act.

**41\. Blake is not allowed to steal the week's worth of tuna from the cafeteria and hide it.**

If you want more tuna to eat, just ASK.

**42\. Blake is not allowed to disguise her personal reading books as textbooks.**

We know that you do, Miss Belladonna. Stop.

**43\. Blake is not allowed to conspire with Miss Scarlatina to get back at their enemies.**

_"I have no regrets." Blake claimed softly with a sneer."Cardin was asking for it."_

**44\. Blake is not allowed to conspire with Ms. Scarlatina period.**

**45\. Or any other students for that matter.**

_"Guess that means you and Sun won't be able to start that epic prank war now." Yang joked._

_Blake smiled promisingly, "Oh we will. I just won't get caught."_

**46\. Blake is not allowed to leave multiple shadow replicas around the school.**

We realize that it is hilarious for you to see how long it takes other students to figure out that they are in fact talking to shadows, but stop.

**47\. Blake is not allowed to pounce on other students.**

_"That Mercury kid just rubs me the wrong way, and besides, if I'd been a Grimm he'd be dead!" Blake defended._

**48\. Blake is not allowed to write smutty fanfictions about Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin.**

Seriously. STOP.

**49\. Or any of the Professors.**

**50\. No smutty fanfiction at all!**

_"Yang what's smutty fanfiction?" Ruby asked innocently._

_"Well Ruby-" Yang started to say before Blake tackled her, making the blonde laugh._

_"It's nothing you need to worry about Ruby." Blake answered with a blush._

**51\. Blake is not allowed in the kitchen while they are preparing food.**

**52\. Blake is not allowed in the kitchen.**

**53\. Ms. Belladonna is not allowed to check books out of the library without first going through an adult.**

And just in case your leader has started to rub off on you, Qrow is _not_ an adult you are allowed to ask for permission. On. Anything.

**54\. Blake is not allowed to set up rigged betting pools.**

**55\. Blake is not allowed to change the school menu.**

_"Yeah, I have to agree. As fun as 'The Week of Eternal Tuna' was, I don't think we could handle much more." Weiss added._

**56\. Blake is not allowed to call Weiss 'The cold one.'**

_"HEY!"_

**57\. Just because you _can_ take on half an army without help. DOES. NOT. MEAN. YOU. SHOULD.**

Again. We do not have the money to pay for the property damages!

**58\. Blake is not allowed to call students arriving for the Vytal Festival 'prey.'**

Many of them are already nervous. DON'T INCREASE THAT!

_Blake smirked, sometimes it was just too easy to mess with other students._

**59\. Do not leave extreme amounts of catnip in places where Ms. Belladonna can find it.**

**60\. Blake is not allowed to bring stray cats into the dorms to try and combat Zwei.**

"Maybe not. But you have to admit, we got quite a bit of Lien out of it." Blake said laughing.

"Yeah yeah. We all knew Zwei would win though!" Ruby added. Yang laughed and threw herself back onto the bed.

"IT'S MY TURN!~" She sang. "Time to find out what they kindly suggest I don't do!"


	4. Yang

"Yang! You can't seriously be telling me that you still plan to do whatever is in your fifth of the list?!" Weiss said, exasperated.

"Sure I can!"

"UGH! Just read your part!"

**61\. Yang is not allowed to pick fights with upper-year students.**

_"They're just mad cause I beat them!"_

**62\. Yang is not allowed to set up an underground gambling hall after hours!**

Professor Port has lost enough Lien to this scheme, he does not need to lose more!

_Yang laughed, "It's not my fault he's a poor poker player!"_

**63\. Yang is only allowed to cook under adult supervision.**

**64\. Yang is not allowed near alcohol.**

_"Little late for that one." Ruby muttered._

**65\. After extensive begging from certain citizens of Vale, Yang is no longer allowed into a club or bar until she has graduated.**

_"And a lot late for that one!" Yang added laughing._

**66\. Yang is not allowed to mix her own Dust.**

_"But fire and lighting would be so cool!" Yang complained to the amusement and worry of her teammates._

**67\. Yang is not allowed to be left unsupervised in a room with Dust.**

**68\. Yang is not allowed to volunteer to hunt Grimm with Professor Port.**

We do not need her getting any more ideas Peter!

**69\. Yang is not allowed to call Ember Celica 'Her Child' without context.**

How many people are you planning to give gray hair to with that?

**70\. Yang is not allowed to attempt to seduce upper-year students.**

**71\. Or anyone.**

_"YANG!"_

**72\. Yang is not allowed to make more than five name-based puns per week.**

**73\. Do not touch Yang's hair. She will hurt you.**

How is this not self-evident by now!?

**74\. Yang is not allowed in the kitchen without adult supervision.**

In this instance, Qrow does not count!

**75\. Yang is not allowed to shoot other students in the face.**

**76\. Or anywhere else without provocation.**

_"They said nothing about professors though, I notice." Yang smiled._

_"Yang, no."_

**77\. Yang is not allowed to be in the same room as Qrow without suitable supervision.**

Literally ANYONE ELSE.

**78\. Yang is not allowed to start epic prank wars.**

**79\. Yang is not allowed to use flirting as an interrogation technique.**

Your father insisted we add this.

**80\. Yang is not allowed to assault entire bars!**

"How much begging do you think Junior had to do to get _that_ one on the list?" Yang cackled. 

"I still can't believe you did that!" Weiss said, stifling her own laughter.

"I can." Blake added, laughing.

"GUYS! We still have the part that's for all of us!" Ruby reminded her team, after she'd gotten control of her giggles.


	5. RWBY

Once their laughter was suitably contained, the four teenagers finished off the list.

**81\. They are not allowed to throw Yang at every problem.**

I don't care _how_ effective it might be. NO.

_"Awe! Glenda's always ruining my fun!" Yang complained._

**82\. None of them are to be left in a kitchen alone.**

_"So if we all go in there together, we won't be alone!" Ruby smiled._

_"I don't think that is what they had in mind."_

**83\. NO FOOD FIGHTS!**

**84\. Team RWBY is not allowed to fight Team CRDL outside of the classroom.**

**85. ~~Amendment of Rule 84: Team RWBY is no longer allowed to fight Team CRDL. At. All.~~**

After careful consideration and review, the rest of the school has decided to cut this rule, as watching you fight them is hilarious.

_ NO IT'S NOT! _

Shut up, Cardin.

**86\. Team RWBY is not allowed to rename species of Grimm.**

_"But 'Giant Murder Bird' describes a Nevermore so much better!" Ruby said, causing them to fall into another round of hysterics._

**87\. Team RWBY is not allowed to create an underground cookie smuggling ring.**

_"They just don't want Nora getting any more sugar."_

**88\. Team RWBY is not allowed to go into the Forever Fall Forest to see who can kill the most Grimm in one hour.**

**89\. Team RWBY is not allowed to challenge Team JNPR to a dance battle.**

We are a battle school. NOT a dance battle school.

**90\. Team RWBY is not allowed to claim Qrow is their supervising adult.**

Qrow is not a supervising _anything_. _At best_ he is a drunken accomplice.

**91\. Team RWBY is not allowed to sneak out of Beacon Academy and call it team bonding time.**

**92\. Team RWBY is not allowed to play board games in the library.**

You are too loud and it. is. a. library. You are supposed to read!

_"It's all Weiss's fault for screeching about world domination!"_

_"Says the girl that was willing to attack her own fleet."_

**93\. Team RWBY is not allowed to call Ms. Rose, 'Their Personal Murder Gremlin.'**

_"But are we wrong?"_

**94\. They are not to be left unsupervised.**

You are too likely to uncover some dangerous plot to overthrow the school or the government to risk letting you stay by yourselves.

**95\. Team RWBY cannot name Zwei their official mascot.**

**96\. Team RWBY is not allowed to rename themselves 'Fairytales With Weapons.'**

**97\. Team RWBY is no longer allowed to go on missions with Professor Oobleck.**

He nearly destroyed his favorite thermos, and the four of you still need to show up for counseling.

**98\. Team RWBY is not allowed to skip their school mandated counseling sessions.**

Seriously. Show. Up.

**99\. Team RWBY is not allowed to create their own language and make everyone they talk to think they've gone insane.**

_"Hehe. That was a good day. We had Jaune freaking out for a week."_

**100\. Team RWBY is not allowed to start a full-on war with a multi-national criminal organization before they finish their first year!**

"They act like we try to start wars!" Ruby complained.

"Well I mean, half the time we were sneaking out, we were trying to find Roman Torchwick and punch him in the face. So maybe they have a point." Blake pointed out.

"Nah!" Yang said, "But now that that is done with, we should probably get to class! It started like twenty minutes ago!" For a moment the words just hung in the air.

Then, "WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up is Team JNPR!   
> Would you like me to go in order or start with Nora's... portion?  
> Comment below!


End file.
